Temporary Insanity
by degrassichick
Summary: In a rush to make a date with a girl, Derek winds up getting himself and Casey locked up in a department store by themselves for the night. [OneShot] [Dasey!]


**Hey! This idea has kind of been stuck in my head for the past few days so I decided to finally get it written. I will be updating on Out of the Blue soon…I promise! But this thought was kind of stuck in my head…it was kind of inspired by an episode of _Dawson's Creek_ called Castaways…which is like one of my favorite episodes…LoL. So anyways, here is Temporary Insanity…hope you like!**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**Lotsa love, **

**Degrassichick**

**PS: Like in all of my other Dasey stories, POV will switch from Casey to Derek.** ♥-**is Casey. ¤-is Derek. There is also 3rd Person POV at the very end.**

**Enjoy the one-shot!**

**-**♥**-**

**Temporary Insanity**

**-**♥**-**

Well, it isn't going as horrible as it _could_ go…I guess.

What isn't going as horrible? My double date with Derek.

Gross! Not _with_ Derek. I'm on a date with Jason Davis, a guy from the hockey team. Derek is here with his twin sister, Courtney, who, of course, makes a piece of grass look like a genius.

"So…_Derek_," Courtney purred, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Gag me.

I glance at Jason, who has his hand resting on my thigh.

Okay, why did I agree to this date? Why?

Derek glances over at Courtney and gives her one of his oh-so-cocky smirks, leaning into her.

"Derek." I cut off their almost-kiss.

I see Derek's shoulders tense before he glances over at me, "_What_?" he asks annoyingly.

I bat my eyelashes at him jokingly, "Aren't you supposed to play dress up with Marti tonight?"

Jason chokes on his Pepsi.

Derek's eyes widen, "Why _no_ Casey, that would be you."

I sigh, "No…I think she wants to spend some quality time with her brother; don't you think so, Dereka?"

Courtney giggles, "Um, Casey…you said his name wrong, it's Derek."

Derek eyes me angrily, "Trust me, she's aware. Excuse me." He says to Courtney before standing up and yanking me up with him.

He pulls me towards the front of the coffee house we are at, "What is your damage?"

"He has his hand on my _thigh_." I mutter nervously.

Derek tilts his head back, "You ruined my date for _that_? Just have him take you home or something."

"You're my ride, Derek."

"So? Catch a ride with him, I'll take Courtney home."

I shake my head, "Yeah, don't think that's going to work…"

"Why the hell not?" he asks, I can tell he is getting more and more frustrated with every passing second.

"Because if I show up at home and _your_ not with _me_…then we'll both be in trouble." I state, crossing my arms over my chest.

Derek rolls his eyes, "Then, I guess you'll just have to tough it out, Case."

I narrow my eyes at him, "I could kill you right now. You _do _realize that, right?"

"You owe me _so_ big for this, Casey." He seethes before stalking over towards Jason and Courtney, just as they are standing up from the table.

"Sorry, Derek." Courtney says, "Mom called and wants us home, some stupid family thing."

"Oh…" Derek says, jamming his hands in his pockets, "Well, you've gotta do what you've gotta do, I guess."

Courtney nods before standing up on her tiptoes and whispering something in his ear.

He grins at her and nods.

I roll my eyes; I don't even want to know what they're talking about.

"I um…I had a nice time with you, Casey." Jason says to me.

I smile at him shortly, "Yeah, same here."

Courtney gives me a small smile before she and Jason leave the coffee house.

I watch as Derek watches the pair walk away, his eyes lit up before he turns to me, "Alright, let's go."

**-¤-**

Courtney wants to meet me in front of the restaurant in an hour.  
She told me to make sure that my car had a big back seat.

I'm pretty sure we all know what that means.

I am smiling like an idiot to myself as Casey and I pull out of the parking lot and take off down the road.

That's when it hits me.

I need protection.  
You know, just in case.

Casey whips her head towards me as she notices that we just passed the road that our house is on, "You just missed our exit."

"Have to make a quick detour."

Casey glares at me and throws her head back against the seat, "You are _not_ serious."

"No, I'm entirely serious."

She groans as I turn into the parking lot of Target.

"Can't you do this tomorrow or something? It's nine fifty."

"Thank you, Father Time."

Her lips purse and she crosses her arms over her chest as I pull into a spot in the deserted parking lot.

"What do you even need here?" she asks, glancing over towards me.

I think of the first thing that can come to my head, "Lead. I need lead."

She scoffs, "You're dragging me to the store to buy _lead_?"

I roll my eyes and take the key out of the ignition, dropping it into my pocket as I climb out of the car, "I'll be back in a second." I mutter towards her.

As I walk towards the entrance of the store, I can hear footsteps behind me.

I turn around and see Casey hurrying after me.

"What are you doing?"

"Not waiting in the car in an empty parking lot late at night is what I'm doing."

I eye her confusingly, "Late at night?" I chuckle.

She rolls her eyes and smacks a piece of spearmint gum in her mouth.

We make it to the entrance of the store and step inside.

"It's kind of deserted here, Derek." Casey notes, glancing at how empty the store looks.

I roll my eyes, "This will only take like a second, in and out."

She sighs and follows me.

I pause and turn around to face her, "Are you seriously following me?"

She rolls her eyes and eyes me stupidly, "What else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know; go to the bathroom or something."

She rolls her eyes and waits against a shelf, "Hurry up."

"_Touchy_." I say sarcastically before making my way to the bathroom necessities area, heading for the rack of condoms.

Glancing over at them for a few moments, I quickly grab a box and begin to jam them into the pocket of my leather jacket, making my way out of the aisle.

A pimply employee stops me, "The store is closing soon." He notes.

I nod my head.

"So…who's the lucky lady?" he asks with a small grin.

I shoot him a glare, "I'm pretty sure that's _not_ your business."

The guy holds up his hands offensively, "Just asking, dude."

I roll my eyes and briskly walk back to where Casey is waiting for me. As soon as I approach her, she eyes me warily, "Why weren't you in the school supply section?"

I shrug, "Let's just go check out."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

I tilt my head back, "I asked you to do that a minute ago."

She rolls her eyes, "You did not. You were just making suggestions." She says before making her way towards the washrooms.

I watch her walk off before realizing that I have to go to the bathroom as well.

-♥**-**

I exit the bathroom two minutes later and am surprised when I see Derek leaving the men's washroom as well.

"And you got mad at me for having to go to the restroom." I note with an eye roll.

He shrugs and the two of us make our way back to the main part of the store.

I notice that it looks even emptier than before.

"My gosh, it's really deserted here." I say, glancing around the store.

As soon as the words leave my mouth, the rows of lights flicker off by one.

Derek's eyes widen, "This isn't good."

_This can't be happening…_

I roll my eyes at him before we race to the front of the store, noticing the last car in the parking lot driving away.

"Shit!" Derek exclaims, pounding on the door.

_Oh my God, oh my God…_

I suck in a quick breath, "This can't be happening…this isn't happening…"

Derek nods nervously, "Its happening."

I shoot my head towards him, "Do you think there are any phones in this store?"

"The ones at the cash registers, but those are intercoms…"

That's when it hits us both.

"_Payphones_." We say in unison before hurrying back into the store and racing towards the customer service area, where the payphones are.

"Thank God." Derek says as we reach the phone.

He picks it up and eyes it confusingly before glancing down at the phone.

The cord is broke.

He groans and slams the phone down on the hook.

"Now what?"

Derek's eyes light up as he looks over at me, "Cell phone."

_Wow, he actually _is_ smart._

I grin and reach my hand into my jeans pocket, where I usually keep my cell.

That's when I realize that I don't have it.

"It's in the car." I groan out.

He reaches into his pocket and frowns, "Shit. Mine too."

"This is just great." I say, beginning to shiver, rubbing my hands over my bare arms.

Derek eyes me confusingly, "What's wrong?" he asks.

"I'm freezing." I mutter.

"Should have worn a jacket." He states in a know-it-all fashion.

I slug him, "Will you quit being an ass and let me wear yours?"

He rolls his eyes before shrugging off his jacket and tossing it to me. "Here." He states, "I'm going to go try to find another phone." He mutters before walking off.

I smile triumphantly before sliding it over my shoulders, resting my hands in my pockets.

That's when I feel something, it's a box.

"What the…?" I ask myself before pulling it out.

_Oh my God._

It's a box of condoms.

-**¤-**

"Are there no working phones in this whole damn place?" I exclaim, stalking around the store.

This is _really_ ruining my night with Courtney.

Not really ruining, _completely_ ruining.

"Glad you found your lead." Casey's voice says from behind me.

_What?_

I turn around to face her and see her waving the box of condoms in front of her.

_Damn it._

I play off my worry with a smirk, "So, you found out my dirty little secret."

She rolls her eyes, "Do guys think about _anything_ besides sex?"

I eye her offensively, "Of course, we think about parties, and girls, and hockey."

"Oh, well _excuse me_."

"So what do we do now?" I ask, glancing around the empty store.

Casey swats my arm, "Find a phone, call the cops, get out of here. Obviously."

I smirk towards her, "Wow, you make it sound _so_ easy."

"Not that hard to begin with, dumb ass."

I step back, surprised, "Man, Case. I've heard you swear more tonight than I've heard you swear in the two years we've lived under the same roof."

Casey scoffs, "Whatever. Let's just find a way out of here, okay?" She brushes past me and sways off down the aisle of notebooks and folders.

"Lead the way, princess." I say sarcastically, following her slowly.

My eyes drift down towards the bottom half of her body, watching her hips sway from side to side.

What the hell is _wrong_ with me?

Casey turns to face me, "Could you walk any slower?"

"Bossy now, aren't we?"

"How can't there be any phones in this entire store?" Casey groans, tilting her head back against a shelf of pencil bags, closing her eyes.

"On the plus side, it's not _as_ bad as it sounds." I tell her, trying to sound reassuring.

She eyes me as if I just confessed to being a cross dressing alien. "Not as bad as it sounds?" she questions, stepping closer to me, "_Not as bad as it sounds_?" her voice slightly rises as she repeats the question.

I shake my head, "No, not really."

"How can you _possibly_ say that? It's _worse_ than it sounds, not better!"

I laugh, "Please, Case. We're trapped in a _Target_. Who in their life has _not _wanted to be trapped in a department store over night? You can do whatever you want!"

She raises an eyebrow at me, "Can I kill you? Because that is what I_ really_ want to do right now."

I gulp, "You don't really want to kill me."

She shakes her head, "No, I do. It's your own fault we're even here!" she shouts.

I scoff, "_My_ fault? How the _hell_ is it my fault?"

"Because you just had to go and buy those_ stupid_ condoms! You made us get locked in a Target over night just so you could have sex with some random slut!"

I laugh and shake my head, "I'm not having this conversation with you."

Casey throws her hands up in the air; "Fine!" she exclaims and stomps off down the aisle.

I run a hand through my hair, she has major issues.

**-**♥**-**

I stomp into the bedding area and lean my back against a packaged comforter, taking a quick breath, feeling the bowling ball size lump rise in my throat.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._ I repeat the sentence to myself numerous times, taking deep breaths and closing my eyes.

This _is_ all Derek's fault that we're here; all because he wanted to have sleep with her.

Believe it or not, he was too good for Courtney. All she cared about was kissing him and touching him, why does he like girls like that? Why doesn't he want a girl who's smart? Independent? Witty? _Normal_? Why does he just want the girls that are easy? I mean, sex is fine, I guess. But at _least_ do it with someone who has _class_!

Why am I even worrying about this? I'm acting like I actually _like_ Derek.

_Yeah_, like that would ever happen!

"Casey?" a soft voice asks.

I let out a sigh and turn around, being face to face with Derek; he has his hands behind his back and is looking at me apologetically.

I sniffle, "What do you want?"

He gives me a small smirk and pulls his hands back from behind his back, revealing a box and holding it out at me.

"Wanna play a round of Scrabble?"

**-¤-**

"Triple word score for waffle…" I say triumphantly, changing the number on my score sheet.

Casey rolls her eyes, "Show off."

I grin at her, "You didn't expect me to be good at this did you?"

She narrows her eyes, "Hardly. But your words are a lot better than mine."

I chuckle cockily, "Yeah, I know."

"Do you want to do something different?" she asks, standing up from where the two of us are sitting at a table in the lawn section. We had grabbed a few bags of Reese's Peanut Butter cups and Hershey bars from the candy section and are eating them along with a bag of popcorn from the snack bar at the front of the store.

The dinner of champions, let me tell you.

I stretch and stand up as well, "Sure, I guess. What do you have in mind?"

Casey shrugs, "Something fun, that won't get us injured."

I cock an eyebrow, "Won't get _us_ injured?"

She throws her hands up in the air, "Fine, something that won't get _me_ injured."

I smirk, "Wanna have sock races?"

"_What_?"

"I've always wanted to this in a big area. You put on socks and race down the aisles in them."

Casey sighs, "Fine, but I'm changing into one of those fuzzy pairs." She says and takes off down the aisle and rounds a corner.

-♥**-**

"That's not even fair." Derek concludes as I make my way towards him in my fuzzy, soft blue socks.

I grin, "Do you want a pair? They have pink and lime green if you want…" I sing out.

He narrows his eyes at me, "Race down this aisle, round the next one, and keep doing it until you reach the final aisle, so we'll end at the baby clothes…alright?"

I shrug, "Sounds good to me."

Derek smirks, "Ready…go!" he exclaims.

I take off skidding down the aisle, my socks slipping on every move that I make. I squeal as I round the next corner; I can hear Derek behind me, he's laughing. I rush down the next aisle and round the corner yet again, "I am _so_ kicking your ass, Venturi!" I call out.

That makes him race faster, I can hear him sliding up closer towards me. I squeal and hurry off, the race changing from a slipping-in-socks race to a running-in-socks race.

"I'm catching up to you, Case!" Derek calls out, I can feel him right behind me.

"Too late! I win!" I exclaim as we reach the baby clothes. I stick my tongue out at him playfully.

Derek laughs, "There has to be something wrong with this picture."

I sigh, out of breath, "What?"

"Well, I just beat you in _Scrabble_ and you beat me in a _foot race_. Now tell me you don't see something wrong with that."

I laugh and pat him on the back, "It's okay, I just busted your ego, that's all."

Derek scoffs, "Oh, so that's what you think it is?"

I nod, backing away from him. I accidentally knock a rack of baby blankets over, they fall to the floor and look like a giant carpet.

"Crap." I groan out and crouch down to pick the blankets up.

Derek crouches down beside me and helps.

Aw, he actually has a soft side!

Snap out of it, Case.

When we each have handfuls of blankets in our arms, we both lean up. At the same time. We bump heads and I fall back against the shelf, "Ow…" I moan with a laugh.

Derek laughs and leans towards me, "You okay?" he asks softly.

I smirk, "Yeah perfect."

I then realize how close we are towards each other.

Derek smirks at me, the space between us growing smaller and smaller, "Perfect." He whispers before our lips press against each other.

My eyes widen for a moment before I get lost in his kiss, slipping my arms around him and pulling him closer towards me.

He crawls on top of me, his legs blocking me in from either side as he kisses me deeper, his tongue pressing against my closed lips. I open them and he slips his tongue inside my mouth, causing me to sigh against him, pulling him even closer until our bodies are completely meshed together.

We break away moments later; he gives me a few short kisses on my lips before giving me a shy smirk as he leans up to put his blankets back up on the shelf.

"What was that?" I ask softly.

Derek takes the blankets from my arms and puts them on the shelf as well, "I'm not _completely_ sure Case, but I think it was a kiss."

I swat him with my hand and give him a small smile, "Shut up."

I stand up from where I am seated and brush off my jeans.

That's when it hits me.

I just made out with Derek.

_Derek!_ My stepbrother, Derek!

Oh. My. God.

I walk away from him briskly, sucking a quick breath.

"Case?" Derek calls after me, following me.

He latches onto my arm and pulls me back towards him.

I turn around.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly.

I shake my head, "We shouldn't have done that." I conclude.

"What?" he asks confusingly.

"Kiss, you moron. We shouldn't have kissed."

He eyes me, almost offensively, "Am I _that_ bad of a kisser? I mean, most girls that I go out with think I'm-"

"We're _step_siblings, Derek! We _can't _kiss!"

Derek shrugs, "We just did, Case."

"Trust me, I'm aware." I say, sucking in a worried breath. I can feel tears beginning to swell in my eyes.

I liked the kiss.

It wasn't my first kiss, but it was definitely my best kiss.

I hate how he can do that. How he can just kiss you and make you fall all over yourself, no wonder all the girls like him.

"So are you saying that you regret it?" Derek asks cautiously.

I suck in a big breath and let it out slowly, before shaking my head from side to side, "No, actually."

Derek's face lights up, "No?"

I give him a small smile and shake my head, "No."

Derek grins, "I knew you couldn't resist me."

I laugh and walk off, "Don't flatter yourself. Let's find somewhere to sleep, I'm dead tired."

**-¤-**

I hate to admit that the best kiss I've ever had was with my stepsister, but I am.

Casey is just…perfect, I guess.

And I feel slightly disgusted for saying that- you know, because we're pretty much related and all-but, it's the truth. I, Derek Venturi, like Casey McDonald…as _more_ than just a stepsister. And all I can think about, at the moment, is grabbing her and kissing her. Again.

"You're right." Casey says softly as she props herself up on a sleeping bag.

I glance at her confusingly, "About what?" I ask as I pat down my sleeping bag and lay down beside her.

We're going to have to buy a _lot_ of stuff tomorrow. Scrabble, socks, sleeping bags…all S's...

"This being everybody's dream." She says in a dazed tone, "I always used to dream about being trapped in a department store." A small smile rises to her face as she glances over at me.

I nod, "It was always mine too."

"Of all the people to be trapped in a store with, I'm glad it was you." She says.

My jaw drops jokingly, "You, Casey McDonald, are happy to be trapped in a store with _me_?"

Casey laughs and nods, "Yep. I am. Wanna know why?"

I smirk at her, "Why?"

She leans in closer to me, "Because I can be myself, and do what I feel like doing."

I eye her confusingly, "And what is it that you feel like doing?"

She grins at me and presses her lips against my own.

I grin against her lips and pull her closer to me, kissing her deeper.

She breaks the kiss and I grin down at her, "This is exactly what I felt like doing."

Casey grins and presses herself against me again, running her hands through my hair and pressing her tongue against my closed lips.

This is _so _much better than being with Courtney.

So much better.

**-**♥**-**

"Dude…the boss is gonna be so pissed." A boy's voice wakes me up the next morning.

My eyes flutter open and I find myself laying against Derek, on a sleeping bag, in a Target.

Everything from last night comes rushing to my head, being locked in the store, the sock race, making out in the baby clothes, the sleeping bags…

I turn my head to him and see a boy with fluffy brown hair staring at us in shock.

My eyes widen and I swat Derek, "Wake up."

Derek groans and rolls over and I yank him up, his eyes flying open.

He grins at me, "Hey Case." He says softly, leaning into me.

"Not now." I say hotly, whipping him around to face the employee who is watching us.

Derek's face falls as he sees him, "You again."

"Look, man, I am all for sleeping with chicks or whatever…but you guys might wanna get out of here."

I stand up and brush off my jeans, rolling up the sleeping bag that I didn't wind up sleeping in last night, "You're not going to tell your boss, are you?" I ask worriedly.

He sighs, "Guess not. As long as you'll do one thing for me."

I eye him confusingly, "What?"

He grins at me and closes his eyes, puckering up his lips.

I roll my eyes and cringe towards Derek before leaning in and pecking him on the cheek.

The kid sighs, "Guess that works. I'll tell the boss that you guys were waiting to get in as soon as I got here."

Derek smirks, "Thanks."

He shrugs and walks off, whistling.

"Do you regret last night?" Derek asks me as I pick up my sleeping bag and walk off with it.

I smirk, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

His jaw drops, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I laugh and sit my sleeping bag on the table beside the Scrabble box, slipping off my socks and holding them in my hands before grabbing the box and sleeping bag, the two of us making our way back towards the cash registers, where the kid is waiting for us to check out everything that we had used the night before.

We split the price and walk off with one bag each.

"You guys didn't do anything X-Rated did you?" the boy asks us.

Derek laughs and turns towards him, "Do you honestly think I would tell you if we did?"

The two of us walk out to the car and I grin at him, "Overall, yesterday was alright."

Derek laughs and pulls me into a kiss, "Just alright?" I laugh and swat him as the two of us return to his SUV.

We drop our bags in the backseat and climb back into the front of the car; I smirk over at him, "Nothing can really happen from this, can it?"

Derek shrugs at me, "Not sure it would be very accepted."

I nod, "Yeah, you're right."

Derek smiles, "I want us to, though."

"Me too."

Derek smirks and pulls me into another soft kiss, "What do you say we make it our little secret?"

I grin and kiss him on the side of his mouth, "That, Derek Venturi, sounds like a good idea."

He laughs as we pull out of the parking lot and slowly make our way back to reality.

**-DC-**

Bradley Davis lets out a sigh as he straightens up the slightly jumbled up equipment in the camping section at Target.

He never would have ratted out the pair of teens he had witnessed together in the sleeping bags this morning. What can he say? He's a sucker for romance.

He is vacuuming up a few pieces of popcorn that lay on the floor when he suddenly stops vacuuming as he stares down at the item in front of him in shock.

It's a rippedcondom wrapper, with an open box of condoms beside it.

**-DC-**

**LoL…okay, I'll let your mind wander with the last line of this story. Haha…**

**Well, hope you liked it! **

**The idea was stuck in my head so I had to write it down so I could get back to Out of the Blue. I have a friend spending two weeks with me starting next Sunday (it is now summer vacation…I am bored out of my mind!), so I really hope that I can have it updated before then, because I won't have very much time to write while she's here!**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick**


End file.
